A new card comes
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: When a card comes on the streets, Will Yugi & the gang get it or wil the card go quick, but what is it?


Tk: Hi & welcome to an another fun filled episode of Yu-Gi-Oh. Today we feature a special surprise everyone with our hero Yugi Mouto, but if I told what happened that would ruin our surprise now wouldn't. Plus this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so please be kind  
  
Yugi: Hi Tk what are you doing?  
  
Tk: I'm creating a story with the whole gang, even Yami.  
  
Yugi: What is it about anyway?  
  
Tk: well here's how it goes it...(whispers in Yugi's ear about the story.)  
  
Yugi: Wow that is amazing I've got to tell everybody about this.  
  
Yugi runs off to go tell everybody of the story.  
  
Tk: well I best be off to start this story, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. R&R please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As the scene opens up we see a large metropolis city, this city is called Domino. As we survey the city, we see a large building with a KC on it, this is Kaiba Corp., then we see a lot of stores, but we see different people, but one person this person is a tricolored hair boy, this boy is named Yugi our hero. He is walking down the street to a store, but Yugi does not know which, but finally he decides to go into a store, which then he heads, to the back of the store for some new packs of card. He sees a lot of packs, but picks up one of the new packs that arrived. So he decided to pick up a couple of packs while reading the name of the pack.  
  
Yugi: LOB? What does that mean? Oh well, a pack of cards is a pack of cards.  
  
So with that Yugi goes up to the counter & pays for the packs. As hero opens the pack he sees all sorts from his first pack such as M-Warrior #1, Larvas, Hitasume Giant, Red Medicine, but he comes to a certain card & stops looking.  
  
Yugi (shocked): It's... It's... It's the...  
  
We hear a few blocks down the street so loud a "YAHOO!!!!!!!! I GOT AN ANOTHER ONE!"  
  
We see Yugi running down the street to the Turtle Game shop so fast that he accidentally knocks over some people, not with out saying sorry, but when he gets there he runs up to his grandpa & show him.  
  
Yugi: Grandpa, you're not gonna believe this, but look what I got.  
  
Solomon: It's... It's... It's the....  
  
Yugi: I thought there where extremely rare, but I guess Pegasus made more.   
  
Solomon: I guess that he did Yugi, now come & help me clean up the store.  
  
Yugi: sure Grandpa just let me get Yami to help.  
  
Solomon: Well hurry up Yugi.  
  
Yugi: "Yami can you come out & help Grandpa & me with cleaning the store."  
  
Yami: 'Sure Aibou I'll help.'  
  
With that said Yami comes out to help. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.  
  
Yugi: Hello, I'll be right out.  
  
?????: Well, hurry up I need to talk to you.  
  
In a few minutes later Yugi comes out to see Tea & Joey.  
  
Tea: Hey Yugi how are you.  
  
Joey: Yeah we haven't seen you all weekend, so what happen?  
  
Yugi: Well I'm fine, Grandpa is getting ready for the big sale next weekend. Oh yeah you guys are not going to believe what I got in a pack.  
  
Yugi shows Tea & Joey what he got & both are in shock, but they eventually come out of it.  
  
Tea: Yugi this is incredible I have never thought this would happen that the....  
  
Joey: Yeah, who would ever think of that the....  
  
Then all of a sudden Tristan & Bakura came in the shop.  
  
Tristan: hey Yugi, what do you have there?  
  
Bakura: Yes, Yugi what did you get?  
  
As Tristan & Bakura got a closer look they became shocked.  
  
Bakura & Tristan: It's the.. The... the...  
  
Yugi: I know, but what am I going to do. Kaiba won't duel me because he knows that he will lose.  
  
Joey: Yeah he will. That creep! But since he is dating my little sister, I have to be kind to him.  
  
Tea: Kaiba's dating Serenity? Wow, I did not know that.  
  
Tristan: What now I'll never get to date her, but there is still Miho.  
  
(A/N I may be American, but I still know some of the Japanese characters.)  
  
Bakura: Yeah there is still other fish in the sea, Tristan.  
  
But as fate would have it the door opened to reveal the Blue trench coat wearing, brown haired, blue eyed Teen that is Kaiba.  
  
  
  
Kaiba: Well if it isn't the Shrimp, the stupid speech giver, the porcupine, the dog, & Granny.  
  
Joey: ERRRHHHHH! Kaiba, stop it or I'll tell my sister about you. You know that she loves me with all her soul or just as much as you & she'll be mad.  
  
Kaiba: Sorry, Joey, but it's a habit. Well done to business. Yugi, I challenge you to a duel, using the battle city tournament rules, which I will put up my Blue Eyes & you with your Dark Magician.  
  
Yugi: No Kaiba, I'll put up my newest card.  
  
Kaiba: Which is?  
  
Yugi: It will be revealed in due time, so be patient Kaiba.   
  
Kaiba: Fine, but if I win Joey has to wear a dog suit for one week out in public & in front of his sister.  
  
Joey: Kaiba, I will not do that even if you break up with my sister because I'll kick your butt here to the moon.  
  
Yugi: Joey, down boy. Okay Kaiba when & where?  
  
Kaiba: Tomorrow night at the Park, & just be warned Yugi I will win.  
  
Yugi: your on Kaiba!!  
  
Tea: Yugi, are you sure you can win?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, but I will have to redo some of my deck to make this work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: All right Kaiba time to duel  
  
*********************** Kaiba 4000 Yugi 4000 ***************************  
  
Kaiba: All lets begin shall we? For my first move I'll play the Mighty Battle Ox [1700/1500] in attack mode & put one magic card face down & end my turn.  
  
Yugi: Hmm... Now I'll play Giant soldier of stone [1300/2000] in defense mode & end my turn.  
  
Kaiba: Now I'll sacrifice my Battle Ox to bring out my Swordstalker [2000/ 1700] in attack mode, plus I'll activate this magic card Axe of Despair to raise my monsters attack power by a thousand point making it 3000. So now I'll attack Swordstalker attack with VENGEANCE STRIKE, destroying your giant soldier of stone.  
  
Yugi: I set one monster card face down & activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Axe of Despair returning it attack power to 2000. So I end my turn.  
  
Kaiba: Good move Yugi, but can you handle this now I summon Maha Vilo [1550/1300] then I activate Black Pendent which is now 2550 because Maha gains 500 extra attack points for every equipment magic card since it has 500 attack points added it also earned the other which made it 1000 points stronger that made it 2550. So now Maha Vilo attack with SPELL STRIKE. Also with Swordstalker, I attack directly which lowers you life points by half.  
  
*********************** Yugi 2000 Kaiba 4000 ***************************  
  
Yugi: Oh no, My Mystical Elf. Now I active my magic card Brain Control which allows me to control one monster your side of the field & I choose Maha Vilo. So I attack Swordstalker with SPELL STRIKE destroying your Swordstalker. Then I Sacrifice Maha Vilo to bring out Summoned Skull [2500/1200] & attack directly bringing you life points lower then mine.  
  
************************Yugi 2000 Kaiba 1500 ****************************   
  
Kaiba: Good move Yugi, but not good enough because know I play Lord of D. & play the Flute of Summoning Dragon.   
  
As a flute appeared in the sky a hand went up & reached for it & put it to its lip. This monster is Lord of D. playing its flute of a tuneless melody that did not sound appealing to anything but dragons, speaking of which two white dragons suddenly out of no where roaring loudly.  
  
Kaiba: Well Yugi as you know Lord of D. protects all dragons on the field from dying from Magic, Trap or effect monsters. So now Yugi I'll attack with one Blue Eyes [3000/2500] destroying Your Summoned Skull & bring your life points equal to mine.  
  
************************** Yugi 1500 Kaiba 1500 ***************************  
  
Kaiba: Well Yugi It seems I have won, so why don't you give up.  
  
Yugi: I'll never give up Kaiba. I'll play Big Shield Gardna [100/2600] in defense mode then play monster reborn to bring back my Giant Soldier of Stone [1300/2000] in defense mode, but I'll also play Ultimate Offering allowing me to play an extra monster for 500 point for every monster on my field.  
  
************************** Yugi 500 Kaiba 1500 ****************************   
  
Yugi: Now I'll Sacrifice my monsters to bring out my BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON  
  
[3000/2500] since you have nothing to protect your Lord of D. I'll attack it. So Blue Eyes White Lighting attack. Now this duel is done Kaiba.   
  
Kaiba: My Lord of D. I forgot to protect it. ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************** Yugi 500 Kaiba 0000 ****************************  
  
  
  
Kaiba: No, How could I lose? I know that I ripped up the forth-Blue Eyes in front of your eyes, but how could you come you got a Blue Eyes in possession, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Well, Kaiba there is a pack of card out there & It is called LOB, & within the packs there is one Blue Eyes White Dragon in side, so that is how.  
  
Kaiba: Well, Yugi since you won fair & square here is my Blue Eyes.  
  
Yugi: No Kaiba you can keep it.  
  
Yugi: But Tea would you like to go out with me? I know that I'm half your size but please?  
  
Tea: Of course Yugi, I would enjoy that very much.  
  
Yugi: So can I pick you at 7'o clock tonight?  
  
Tea: Sure Yugi see you then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As our hero head towards Tea's Door he goes over himself, seeing himself fine he ring the door bell he wait patiently for her, but her mother answered the door.  
  
Mrs. Gardner: Hello Yugi, come on in Tea will be ready in a few minutes, so sit on the couch tell me about your self.  
  
Yugi: Well I'm known as the king of games, but I could not have done it with out the help of my Yami, my darker self, & all my friends.  
  
Mrs. Gardner: That sounds nice Yugi.   
  
Mrs. Gardner (yells up stairs): Tea Hurry up Yugi is here  
  
Tea: all right, I'll be down in minute.  
  
A few minutes later Tea comes down.  
  
Yugi (shocked): Tea you look Beautiful.  
  
Tea (blushing): Thank you, Yugi. You look good too.  
  
Yugi: Ready to go?  
  
Tea: Yeah lets go Yugi! Bye Mom.  
  
Mrs. Gardner: Bye Honey. Be careful.  
  
As our couple head into town, walking, they make conversation.  
  
Tea: Yugi, where are we going?  
  
Yugi: Well, I don't get much Money, but we are going to Burger Palazza.  
  
Tea: That sounds great, but let's hope there is no criminal there again.  
  
They both laugh at the comment remembering the incident with the restaurant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later at the park ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea: Yugi, that was great, thank you for the great night.  
  
Yugi: Your welcome Tea.  
  
Tea: Well see you tomorrow, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Wait Tea, I need to tell you something.  
  
Tea: Yeah Yugi?  
  
Yugi: well I have always liked you since the forth grade, but I was to afraid to tell you, so what I'm trying to tell you is that I love with all my soul. I understand if you don't like me.  
  
Tea: No Yugi, I love you too, but I too, was scared to tell you.  
  
As our couple got nearer & nearer their lips were inches apart, when Tea tripped & fell into Yugi's lips having their first kiss as a couple? (A/N He he he he he, I did that on purpose.)  
  
A few minutes later they broke apart breathing hard.  
  
Yugi: That was great, plus that was my first kiss. What about you?  
  
Tea: Yeah that was my first kiss too.  
  
Yugi: Well see you tomorrow Tea.  
  
Tea: Bye Yugi.  
  
Yami: Well Yugi, did you have a nice night?  
  
Yugi: yeah I did Yami.   
  
Yami: Well when I had my own body I had a couple of friends who are the recreations of Joey, Tristan, & Tea. There names where Honda, Jounouchi & my wife Anzu.  
  
Yugi: why did you wait to tell me this?  
  
Yami: Well I decided to wait until destiny was right.  
  
Yugi: Well I'm going to bed 'night Yami.  
  
So with that said our teen hero heads to bed, but not before changing into his Dark Magician Pj's. (A/N I know that you fangirls of Yugi's enjoy that) As Yugi drifts off into slumber land he thinks about his findings in the last 2 days, His new Blue Eyes White Dragon, & his girlfriend Tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tk: well I hope that you enjoyed this. I went back & revised this story. Please review. I know that there is not many Yugi & Tea fics, but I like this couple. If you have any advice tell me in the review. Thank you  
  
Yugi: Well, I think that I enjoyed this.  
  
Tea: yeah me too.  
  
Joey: It wasn't bad, but did you have to pair Seto & Serenity up?  
  
Me: yeah I did because if you look there is that pairing out there, so Just shut up.  
  
Mai: Don't tell Joey to shut up, only I can do that.  
  
Me: I just put that in there for you Mai & Joey fans out there. No flames or they will be used to flame Pegasus's butt then they will burn his body to cinders, just like this.  
  
I take out a match & light it & throw it into a pile of sticks that burn a pole with Pegasus tied to it.  
  
Me (singing): Deck the halls with fire Fa la la la la la. Strike a match & watch Pegasus burn. Fa La La La La La   
  
Me: dsghdsojghdshf djopshfpds hfpudshfpiouewhfjdshipudshfpiudshvi0jdsbvipjdsbhvipdsbvipdsbnivdsbvijbcsv  
  
Me: thank you for your time & I'm sorry to all the nice reviewers who reviewed this story before, but It was just a bit dull before so please forgive me.  
  
Me: I would like to thank all the reviewers: ACME-Rian, Yamichaos, biis, Sailor Isis, KC Matthews, David, Meroko, & witchcraft, sorry, but It was really boring & as David said to kick it up a notch, I did, but in a few parts of my choice, sorry. 


End file.
